Por Siempre
by Girlfriend-thefenix
Summary: Yaoi. Hyoga&Ikki. Ikki viaja a esa ciudad que le causa tanta intriga. Una nueva aventura, diría Shun. Pero ¿Qué sorpresa se llevará al saber que esa ciudad, ese lugar tan peculiar, formaba parte de su pasado? Alguien lo espera ahí, hace mucho tiempo.
1. ¿Te conozco?

POR SIEMPRE 

**Advertencia: **

Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aquí se mencionen NO son míos, son de Masami Kurumada, un gran hombre. Tampoco la trama del fanfic, que es una historia que leí hace mucho y que adapté (es decir, modifiqué, poniendo mi propio estilo) un poco para poderla utilizarla mejor. Es de su correspondiente autora.

También es seguro que esta historia contenga escenas explícitas yaoi (relación entre hombres) y algo de violencia y tragedia. Sugiero su lectura a mayores de 16 años o a personas con amplio criterio y amantes del yaoi, en especial a esta pareja: Hyoga x Ikki.

_Pido de antemano disculpas por las faltas ortográficas o gramaticales que inconcientemente logre cometer o pasar desapercibidas, ya que este fic no tendrá lector de pruebas. Se lo dedico a las grandiosas gentes que prefieren el Ikki uke (ya saben quienes XD). Un abrazo a todos y espero que les guste. Gracias. _

Namarië!

:-/………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 1.- ¿Te conozco?

-Hermano¿tú crees lo que nos dijo el guía¿Que este hotel está embrujado?

-Pues yo creería cualquier cosa que me dijera un hombre tan guapo como él…

-¡Ikki! –dijo el joven abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes y estallando en risas ante el tono de su hermano. El mencionado ni se inmutó y siguió de espalda a la ventana que daba al pequeño balcón, en la habitación 33, en el antiguo pero prestigioso hotel de Seiya­ Kido, en Nueva Orleáns, Luisiana. El pequeño paisaje marcaba un hermoso atardecer, junto con el diseño de varias casas muy elaboradas, casi perdidas en el tiempo. Casi. Lo que te hacía volver a la realidad era el sonido de automóviles y de gente pasando debajo del balcón. Las voces cargadas de diferentes matices, eran una buena señal de que ese lugar era el perfecto para pasar sus vacaciones.

Eso mismo había dicho Shun, cuando estaban escogiendo un sitio especial para descansar de todo lo que les había ocurrido en esos tres años. Ikki no estaba de acuerdo, pensaba que lo mejor era ahorrar ese dinero para la posteridad, pero su hermano menor, con esa mirada tan suya, lo había convencido. Bueno, de eso no estaba tan seguro. Tal vez había otra razón que le parecía completamente absurda.

Ikki sonrió y se recostó en la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza. Suspiró, escuchando cómo Shun, después de que su ataque de risa hubiera cesado, caminaba inquieto por la habitación.

-Tranquilo Shun, estoy seguro que no pasa nada aquí. Ayer dormimos bien y no te quejaste. Si no te convences mira por la ventana. Estamos en el segundo piso y no creo que las personas del pasado no hayan podido saltar. –Shun no respondió, pero dejó de caminar por el cuarto. Ikki sonrió de nuevo y siguió mirando el techo, acomodándose más en la cama.

El confortable cuarto contaba con dos camas individuales, con un baño enorme y bañera. Todo lo demás estaba adornado con elegantes formas que te hacían sentir en otra época, muy atrás. Si no fuera por que Ikki llevaba jeans y una camisa informal, se hubiera dejado engañar y hubiera pensado que estaba en otro siglo, cuando el hotel era un conocido burdel antes del incendio que había acabado con varias vidas. Eso, si la historia era cierta y no fuera un truco publicitario para atraer más gente. Ese pensamiento había rumiado en su cabeza hasta esta mañana, antes del tour que habían tomado su hermano y él.

El guía les había narrado varias historias de Nueva Orleáns, entre ellas, la del hotel. El sedoso cabello rubio ondulaba al viento y sus hermosos ojos azules se habían humedecido cuando narró los sucesos del incendio y cómo varias vidas se habían destruido en una noche. A Ikki se le encogió el corazón y tuvo el impulso de abrazar a ese hombre de mirada triste y voz quebrada. Pero se contuvo al momento en que éste lo miró con un sentimiento que Ikki no reconoció, pero que hizo que se sonrojara como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida adulta. Solo recordaba haber bajado la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado fingiendo demencia.

Aun ahora, acostado como estaba y muy lejos de ese hombre, sentía como sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura ante su simple recuerdo. Suspiró de nuevo y trató de relajarse, escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor y estudiando la arquitectura de la habitación.

Cerró los ojos y un momento después, casi transportado en el tiempo, escuchó las risas de mujeres y hombres imaginarios, que hacían su trabajo detrás de las paredes y de las puertas cerradas.

-Ikki… ¿estás dormido? –preguntó Shun. Ikki gruñó y abrió los ojos para observar a su hermano, que estaba mirando hacia la ventana.- ¡No puede ser que tengas sueño! Esta ciudad es increíble. Aun no puedo creer que nuestros espíritus aventurezcos nos hayan traído hasta aquí, a este lugar lleno de gente, cultura y sobre todo, música. A pesar de las catástrofes que han ocurrido en esa ciudad, la gente se está reponiendo poco a poco, y los sitios más turísticos se van llenando más y más, haciendo agradable la estadía. ¡Llevamos dos días aquí y apenas hemos visitado una pequeñísima parte! –se quejó mientras miraba la ciudad y sus peculiares calles, como queriendo volar para observarla completa en todo su esplendor.

Ikki rió y notó que los alegres ojos de su hermano, soltaban destellos de impaciencia. De seguro querría salir a cenar fuera. Movió la cabeza y se resignó. Estaba seguro que después de la historia del incendio que había escuchado hoy, Shun querría pasar el mayor tiempo posible alejado del hotel que según el guía, seguía albergando las almas en pena de los muchos hombres y mujeres que murieron ahí. Su hermano no era muy valiente que digamos en esos temas. Era demasiado sensible.

Se colocó a su lado, viendo también el trajín de la gente allá abajo y comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando el cielo que seguía tiñéndose de oro y rojo, para dar lugar a la noche.

-¿Sabes algo? Tengo hambre. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar algo? Sabes que no me gusta estar con el estómago vacío.

El peliverde lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y casi lo derriba al darle un gran abrazo.

-¡Gracias, hermano! Ayer no pudimos salir y me muero de ganas de ir al Vieux Carré... es el barrio francés de la ciudad y tiene muchas tiendas interesantes. Ahí aprovecharemos para comprar rollos para tu cámara y recuerdos para mis amigos. ¡Me daré un baño! –dijo apresuradamente Shun, atropellando a Ikki en su carrera hacia el cuarto de baño.

Eso era lo que más animaba a Shun: salir a curiosear y sobre todo, comprar. Hacía tiempo que no se permitían ese lujo, pero las cosas estaban cambiando. Después de la muerte de sus padres, no tenían mucho para sus estudios y tenían que recurrir a la más estricta austeridad. Pero gracias a su trabajo como fotógrafo, se estaban recuperando. Le debía a su hermano esa felicidad y durante bastante tiempo tuvo que posponer ese viaje. Recordó que Shun miraba con ojos soñadores cada folleto de viaje que mencionaba el nombre "Nueva Orleáns".

No comprendía semejante interés, hasta que su hermano le había mostrado una bella postal del hotel en donde estaban, conocido como una de las estructuras más antiguas del lugar. En ese momento sintió unas terribles ganas de desvanecerse… como si ese lugar le transmitiera horribles sensaciones y no pudiera contenerlas. Ese era su absurdo pensamiento y una de las tontas razones por las que había accedido a ir.

Durante los meses anteriores al viaje, tuvo que lidiar con eso. Desde que vio esa fotografía, la ciudad lo había llenado de curiosidad e intriga, no sabía por qué. Se le hacía muy conocido, demasiado, cosa que lo incomodaba y lo intimidaba de cierta forma.

De pronto sintió una extraña sensación que lo hizo mirar hacia abajo.

Ahí estaba.

El hombre de cabellos rubios que tanto le estaba costando olvidar. El rostro serio y anhelante, bello, a pesar de la sombra de la incipiente barba… esos ojos azules tan espectaculares. El sujeto miraba hacia arriba, hacia él, directamente a los ojos. Sintió que se encendía por dentro, como una llamarada que lo consumía célula por célula. Abrió la boca tratando de tomar más aire y la mirada del rubio bajó hacia sus labios, como recordando su sabor.

Ikki se sonrojó de nuevo y los ojos penetrantes del rubio se clavaron de nuevo en los suyos. La entrepierna del moreno estaba caliente y despierta, avergonzándolo a sí mismo de su urgencia. Nunca, nunca un hombre o mujer lo había hecho sentir así. Tal vez por que no había muchos o muchas en su vida, pero no era inexperto

El peliazul no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo esos estremecimientos y cerró los ojos, con la sensación de que se fundiría con el suelo si ese hombre no se iba… se aferró a la puerta del balcón, esperando no desmayarse. Pero pronto abrió los ojos, motivado por un inconfundible pesar, un sentimiento de abandono.

No había nadie allí abajo.

Retrocedió respirando agitadamente y se sentó en la cama, con las manos en las rodillas. Un dolor no esperado le acuchilló el corazón. Necesitaba que ese hombre lo acariciara, que lo tomara en sus brazos y que…

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. No podía permitirse eso. No ahora. Escuchó a su hermano abrir la mampara de la ducha y rápidamente se acostó boca abajo, tratando de controlarse.

Esa noche, después de regresar del Barrio Francés, Ikki seguía con la extraña sensación de no estar solo. Puso su cámara fotográfica en el buró junto a su cama y se durmió pensando en ese sujeto, que había logrado colarse en su piel, en su corazón.

Hombre al que…

No, imposible. Nunca lo había visto en su vida.

¿O sí?


	2. Es sólo una coincidencia

POR SIEMPRE

**Advertencia:**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aquí se mencionen NO son míos, son de Masami Kurumada, un gran hombre. Tampoco la trama del fanfic, que es una historia que leí hace mucho y que adapté un poco para poderla utilizarla mejor. Es de su correspondiente autora.

También es seguro que esta historia contenga escenas explícitas yaoi (relación entre hombres) y algo de violencia y tragedia. Sugiero su lectura a mayores de 16 años o a personas con amplio criterio y amantes del yaoi, en especial a esta pareja: Hyoga x Ikki.

_Pido de antemano disculpas por las faltas ortográficas o gramaticales que inconcientemente logre cometer o pasar desapercibidas, ya que este fic no tendrá lector de pruebas. Se lo dedico a las grandiosas gentes que prefieren el Ikki uke (ya saben quienes XD). Un abrazo a todos y espero que les guste. Gracias. _

Namarië!

:-/………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 2.- Es sólo una coincidencia.

Entre las mantas revueltas, una cabellera azul emergió de las turbulentas profundidades, despertándose casi como si hubiera escuchado el estruendoso sonido de un despertador. Amanecía, y por más que había hecho intentos de dormir un poco más, Ikki no lo consiguió. Era su rutina despertar al alba y esa "mala" costumbre no se le iba a quitar de un día para otro.

Se estiró, saliendo de la cama y caminando por la habitación. Se rascó la cabeza y abrió la puerta del balcón, ahogando una exclamación al ver el hermosísimo paisaje que el amanecer le brindaba. El ajetreo de la noche había cesado e Ikki sintió una intensa tranquilidad y deleite ante el nuevo día. Lo invadió un sentimiento de explorador, cosa extraña en él, pero que no trató de apaciguar.

Tal vez Shun había hecho un buen trabajo mostrándole ayer la magia de ahí. No creía que fuese necesario, pues Ikki pudo percatarse de ella sin mucho esfuerzo. Incluso sonrió más de la cuenta.

Cogió del buró la cámara fotográfica y enfocó aquel magnífico paisaje, casi seguro que a su hermano le encantaría. Pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

Se extrañó un poco al apretar el botón y darse cuenta que no tenía rollo. Para él que quedaban algunas fotografías. ¡Ese Shun y su entusiasmo! Tendría que pasar a comprar más, pues les quedaba una larga semana en Nueva Orleáns y no podía perder la oportunidad de llenar su álbum y mostrárselo a su jefe. De hecho, Shaka le había encargado eso como un último favor, pues la enfermedad que lo tenía en cama le impedía salir.

Ikki apretó los puños y pensó que la vida era injusta. Shaka tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Dejó la cámara en su lugar y entró al baño. Una ducha fría lo ayudaría a refrescarse y a calmarse un poco. En media hora estuvo listo y preparado para más turismo y trató de despertar a Shun, que tenía la cara angelical a la vista, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Shun… ¡despierta! Si nos tardamos más no aprovecharemos el tiempo. ¡Ayer estabas muy entusiasmado!

-Mmmmm….. déjame dormir un poquito más… ¿sí? Mira, yo te alcanzo después. No creo poderme levantar antes. Es que me dormí muy tarde. –dijo ocultando su cabeza bajo la almohada. Ikki rió y negó con la cabeza. Su hermano era un dormilón de primera. ¡Le había dicho que no se desvelara!

-De acuerdo. Pero me alcanzas ¿vale? Hasta luego. –dijo agachándose y dándole una nalgada juguetona, a lo que Shun contestó con una sonrisa debajo de la mantas.

Ikki salió del hotel, deteniéndose a respirar el aire de una nueva mañana. Sonrió, con el espíritu lleno de un vigor que el día anterior no había tenido. Caminó tres calles y encontró por fin una tienda abierta que contara con el servicio de revelado de fotografías. Entregó los dos rollos llenos y compró dos nuevos. Satisfecho con su compra, seleccionó un pequeño restaurant… su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un buen café.

Entró y se sentó en la barra, observando a la gente madrugadora que se preparaba para un día lleno de recorridos por la ciudad. Ikki sorbió un trago de su café negro y suspiró con deleite. Definitivamente era un buen café.

En ese momento, unos hombres que estaban al otro extremo del lugar, comenzaron a tocar una pieza de jazz y el peliazul se sintió en la gloria. Amaba el jazz, esas melodías llenas de acordes, llenas de improvisación. Sonrió y se dedicó a devorar su desayuno. No había tenido uno tan agradable en mucho tiempo.

Después de cinco temas y de dos rondas de esa bebida cargada y caliente, se acercó a ellos y colocó algunas monedas en el sombrero que estaba en el suelo, frente a ellos. Se despidió del hombre negro de aspecto amable que tocaba el saxofón y de los demás integrantes del grupo. Ellos con una sonrisa y un gesto amistoso lo vieron retirarse de ahí e Ikki salió a la calle, no sin antes recibir un "hasta luego guapo" de uno de los chicos de la barra.

El peliazul caminó varias cuadras, hasta llegar a la zona de los museos y librerías. Su otra pasión eran los libros y no perdería la oportunidad de entrar a la biblioteca. Curioseó varios puestos y ni cuenta se dio que había recorrido casi la manzana entera. El Sol ya estaba en lo alto cuando entró a una pequeña librería que había llamado su atención. Era pequeña, pero los adornos y construcción era una mezcla de estilo español y francés. Dentro, el calor era espantoso e Ikki sintió que pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su espalda.

El pequeño local sólo contaba con tres estanterías llenas de libros antiguos y uno de libros recientes. El interior decepcionó un poco al moreno, pues era más bien oscuro y viciado, no lleno de luz e imponente como había imaginado. Ya iba a salir de ahí cuando, sin causa alguna, un libro cayó de lo más alto de la estantería de su derecha y quedó ahí tendido portada abajo, en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué rayos…? –exclamó al momento en que el sonido de la caída era amplificado por las paredes de la tienda. A pesar de eso nadie acudió e Ikki tuvo que reconocer que el libro lo había sobresaltado un poco.

Alzó una ceja y se inclinó para leer la parte posterior de la desgastada pasta, cuyas hojas se estaban desprendiendo del lomo. "Historias Casi Olvidadas" decía el título, y trataba de las historias más tristes que habían ocurrido hace (según los cálculos de Ikki) más de 100 años en la ciudad de Nueva Orleáns. Le dio la vuelta e Ikki abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer, como imagen principal de portada, un edificio muy familiar para él: el hotel.

Pero era diferente. La foto era antigua y la fachada también. Sintió un escalofrío y localizó inmediatamente en el índice el número de página de la historia, que era la última. A Ikki casi se le saltan las lágrimas al leer el verdadero relato, en el cual el guía se había saltado varias partes.

Era muy triste. Según el libro, hacía 100 años el hotel estaba en la zona roja de la ciudad, y era el más grande prostíbulo de la historia de Nueva Orleáns. Ahí vivían muchísimos hombres y mujeres que se dedicaban a vender su cuerpo y a dar placer a quienes podían pagarles el servicio. Pero entre esos sitios oscuros, entre tanta mezquindad y lujuria, había una pareja, centro principal de la historia del hotel.

Un pintor se había enamorado de un hombre de una belleza inmensa, que había conocido mientras descubría sus, en ese entonces, oscuras preferencias. Esta versión decía que el joven trabajaba en el hotel, y que hombres y mujeres lo buscaban, deslumbrados por su apariencia. El pintor le había pedido que posara para él y éste aceptó, recibiendo un generoso pago. Pero rompió los límites que él mismo había establecido… no lo hizo por codicia, sino por un sentimiento más profundo.

Así, bajo la luna, las pocas ropas cayeron, y el pintor sucumbió ante la belleza del joven y se convirtieron en amantes. Se enamoraron y en ningún período, este artista había sido tan talentoso. Le pidió a su amor que huyeran y éste aceptó. Pero esa misma noche, antes de verse para largarse de una vez por todas de ahí, el burdel se incendió, acabando con la vida de su inspiración, de ese hombre por el cual estaba dispuesto a dejar a su familia y su dinero.

Por supuesto, el pintor fue a su rescate, entrando al edificio en llamas. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Él ya había muerto.

Lo sacaron rato después, para ver con horror que las manos del hombre estaban completamente quemadas, impidiéndole en el futuro inmediato volver a su profesión. El pintor sanó tiempo después, pero aun así no volvió a pintar jamás. No supieron más de él, sólo que sus restos, junto con los de su amado, descansaban en el cementerio Lafayette, en la ciudad.

"Algunas pinturas de este personaje –decía el libro.- son conservadas en el Museo Mardi Gras, en esta ciudad. Pero la más célebre de ellas fue retirada hace algún tiempo de ahí, pero aquí se muestra, para que sean testigos del gran talento de este joven."

Ikki dio vuelta a la página y tuvo que sostenerse de una estantería para no caer.

La pintura, en blanco y negro, mostraba a un joven desnudo, con la mano extendida a la altura de su hombro, como si quisiera tocar algo o alguien. Su rostro hermoso y masculino, tenía expresión de anhelo, como si estirando la mano pudiera alcanzar ese algo tan valioso. Pero no era por la belleza de la pintura por la que Ikki ahora cerraba los ojos para tranquilizarse de la impresión. Era por la _identidad_ del modelo.

Era la viva imagen de él mismo.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y volvió a abrir los ojos, con la esperanza de que le hubieran jugado una mala pasada. Nada de eso. Ahí estaba Ikki desnudo, con su poderoso cuerpo plasmado en el lienzo. Pudo entender la firma, aun antes de leer el pie de foto.

"Esta pintura es la más célebre del pintor que se hacía llamar "Cisne" Su nombre verdadero era Hyoga Cygnus, prestigioso hijo del duque francés, Camus de la Mer. La identidad del joven modelo no se conoce, pero Hyoga le decía, en su lecho de amantes "mi Fénix", seudónimo con el que se nombra en la actualidad."

Ikki sacudió la cabeza y trató de controlar a su corazón desbocado. Eso era coincidencia. La más pura coincidencia. Cerró el libro y lo apretó fuertemente junto a su pecho y buscó al dependiente del lugar. No había nadie.

¿Qué clase de negocio era ese? Podría entrar y robar todos los libros y nadie se daría cuenta. La única puerta que se veía dentro estaba cerrada con candado y él no pudo pasar. Supuso que el dueño había salido, así que dejó el dinero suficiente para pagar el libro y salió de ahí, agradeciendo la brisa de aire que pasó por su cara, serenándolo un poco.

Se encaminó hacia el tour, que el día anterior había tomado en la avenida principal con Shun, a no más de cinco cuadras de ahí. La caminata le ayudaría a pensar.

Tenía que encontrar respuestas.


	3. Quiero verte

POR SIEMPRE

**Advertencia**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aquí se mencionen NO son míos, son de Masami Kurumada, un gran hombre. Tampoco la trama del fanfic, que es una historia que leí hace mucho y que adapté un poco para poder utilizarla mejor. Es de su correspondiente autora.

También es seguro que esta historia contenga escenas explícitas yaoi (relación entre hombres) y algo de violencia y tragedia. Sugiero su lectura a mayores de 16 años o a personas con amplio criterio y amantes del yaoi, en especial a esta pareja: Hyoga x Ikki.

_Pido de antemano disculpas por las faltas ortográficas o gramaticales que inconcientemente logre cometer o pasar desapercibidas, ya que este fic no tendrá lector de pruebas. Se lo dedico a las grandiosas gentes que prefieren el Ikki uke (ya saben quienes XD). Un abrazo a todos y espero que les guste. Gracias. _

Namarië!

:-/………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 3.- Quiero verte.

No le importaba que el Sol traicionero le diera de lleno en la cara, casi quemándolo. Era demasiado orgulloso para desistir y dar media vuelta. ¿De qué le serviría? Ya había caminado tres calles y lo animaba un poco que en ellas, se pudiese observar a la gente en su pleno apogeo. Ikki daba grandes zancadas, apresurándose sin saber por qué. Sentía una urgencia, una desazón que lo hacía darse prisa.

Se limpió unas gotas de sudor con la mano, para luego recordar que llevaba su pañuelo en el bolsillo. Se secó el rostro, sin detenerse, no sin arrancar miradas de admiración de algunas mujeres y de varios hombres en su camino. Ikki sabía que causaba eso en las personas y sonrió al recordar que su anterior amante le había dicho que era hermoso, casi perfecto. De hecho, en el trabajo se peleaban por trabajar con él, como primera razón su talento y como segunda, la esperanza de que él les hiciera caso y surgiera una relación.

Nada de eso hacía Ikki, pues tomaba su trabajo muy en serio y no mezclaba sus relaciones personales. También tenía que lidiar con sujetos que querían acercarse a su hermano, pues no sólo el peliazul deslumbraba por su atractivo. Pronto su hermano encontraría a alguien, pero mientras, el moreno lidiaría con los viejos tiburones.

Se detuvo para cruzar la calle, pues el tour estaba del otro lado. Caminó hacia ahí, yendo directamente al servicio de guías turísticos que brindaba el paseo. Era una oficina con aire acondicionado, llena de sillones cómodos en los cuales había algunas personas que platicaban entre sí. Tras la mesa de recepción, estaba una preciosa pelirroja de ojos azules, que tecleaba rápidamente en el ordenador. Alzó la vista cuando Ikki se acercó y le sonrió. Ella lo miró a los ojos y después de una décima de segundo, contestó el gesto amablemente.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿Buenas tardes ya? –Ikki miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Increíblemente eran las doce y diez de la tarde. La joven sonrió simpática.

-Sí, ya es tarde. A veces el tiempo vuela sin que nos demos cuenta.

-Cierto. Necesito que me proporcione alguna información, señorita…

-Yannis, Señora Marín Yannis. Pero tutéame, no hay problema. –dijo ella, de una manera que causaba que varios guías la mirasen embelezados.

-Gracias. Marín, necesito información sobre un tour que tomé ayer. Me urge localizar al guía que nos dio el recorrido.

-¿Tiene algún motivo en especial?

-Es personal, pero te agradecería mucho si me ayudaras.

La joven lo sometió a un intenso escrutinio femenino y después le guiñó el ojo.

-No me es permitido hacer eso, pero me has caído bien. Dame la hora y te daré el nombre del guía. -Ikki le dio la información necesaria con la cual Marín buscó en la computadora, para luego localizar el tour en especial.- ¡Listo! Aquí está. -la chica alzo las cejas, sorprendida.- El guía que te dio el recorrido es mi esposo.

-¿Qué?

Ikki, muy confundido, sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza. Así que era casado. Su hermoso hombre de cabellos rubios era casado. Tal vez algo de su expresión pudo reflejarse en su cara, o tal vez la chica adivinó sin saber cómo sus pensamientos.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con él? Mi esposo tiene malas mañas, pero no le conocía esas. –La chica estaba tranquila, aunque había palidecido un poco.- Si quieres encontrarlo puedes dejarme un mensaje a mí o esperarlo… no tarda en llegar.

El peliazul aceptó la invitación que le hacía la joven para tomar asiento. Ella fue muy amable e Ikki casi lamentó que estuviera casada. Al parecer, la mayoría de los hombres que entraban y salían de la oficina, pensaban lo mismo.

En realidad la joven era un encanto. Varios hombres que no tenían nada que hacer ahí, le coqueteaban descaradamente, pero ella los repelía con mucha educación. Marín se desenvolvía muy bien. A la una en punto, Ikki pudo escuchar una voz airada en la calle, frente a la puerta. La pelirroja también lo escuchó y esperó atenta, algo preocupada, como preparada para salir en cuanto fuese necesario. El moreno no entendió por qué hasta que escuchó unas oraciones muy explícitas.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi mujer, mal nacido. Ya van varias ocasiones que te veo rondando por aquí y no soy tonto. La próxima vez que te encuentre cerca, aunque sea a una cuadra de aquí, te daré una paliza que hará que te recojan en pala. –dijo un hombre, de acento desconocido para Ikki. De ahí siguieron chillidos agudos y un golpe seco, de caída. Segundos después entró al lugar un apuesto hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Marín se puso en pie y le regaló una sonrisa.

Después de un rápido vistazo a los seres vivos de ahí, encontrando sólo a Ikki sentado en el más alejado rincón, la chica se lanzó a los brazos del joven y éste parecía muy feliz también. El peliazul no entendía nada y mucho menos cuando la pareja se besó. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie. Marín lo miró con dulzura y le hizo señas de que se acercara más. El recién llegado lo observó con curiosidad y miró a Marín buscando respuestas.

-Aioria, este hombre te está buscando.

Ikki frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Aioria lo volvió a mirar sin entender y Marín comprobó sus suposiciones. Pero antes de que le cayera una reprimenda al castaño, el peliazul habló con un dejo de felicidad que la chica pudo notar claramente.

-No, él no es a quien busco. Él no me dio el recorrido ayer. Fue un hombre rubio y de ojos azules.

Ante esto Marín aprovechó para mirar con ojos entrecerrados a su marido, con los brazos en jarras.

-Lo sabía. De nuevo andas dejando que Hyoga te cubra, ¿no es cierto? –Aioria se rascó la cabeza y asintió. Ikki tragó saliva al escuchar ese nombre.

-Sí, amor. Pasa que ayer sin motivo ni razón me pidió que dejara que él mismo llevara al grupo. Se lo agradecí enormemente pues tenía otro compromiso ¿recuerdas? –Aioria le lanzó una mirada muy entendible. Marín se sonrojó un poco, pero no dijo nada. De inmediato, su esposo se apresuró a aclarar la confusión.

-Bien, entonces tú lo buscas… emmm… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Ikki Ishida.

-Bien. Mira, mi amigo no es muy fácil de encontrar. No le gusta mucho el trato con la gente. Pero dame tu número y nombre y yo le diré que te busque. Es lo único que puedo hacer… Hyoga es casi un fantasma. Aparece y desaparece cuando quiere.

El moreno le dio el nombre, número y habitación del hotel, y sonrió un poco al ver a esa pareja. Por un momento creyó que el hombre que buscaba estaba casado, sintiendo que sus esperanzas caían al suelo. Pero aun no entendía (o trataba de no hacerlo ya que era muy complicado) el por qué reaccionó de tal manera. Se despidió de Aioria y Marín, dándole las gracias.

-No hay problema. Estoy segura de que Hyoga querrá verte. De eso yo me encargo. Aunque con sólo describirte aceptará. –dijo la pelirroja riendo y guiñándole el ojo, diciéndole adiós. Ikki se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. Genial, lo que le faltaba. Estaba agarrando la mala costumbre de colorearse muy seguido. Y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar y confiar en su suerte. Iría a su hotel y trataría de distraer a su hermano, ya que temía que se diera cuenta de su turbación. A medio camino, se acordó del estudio de revelado y tomó una decisión. Esperaría a que fueran las dos de la tarde, para no tener que volver a salir. No faltaba mucho, una media hora. Se detuvo en uno de los tantos parques de la ciudad y esperó impaciente.

Parecía que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo antes de ver esa fotografía de sí mismo. Decía de _sí mismo_, por que era su más VIVO retrato. Pero ahora, bajo la sombra y con una ligera brisa, pensándolo mejor y más detenidamente, concluyó que se había hecho presa del pánico. El retrato era en blanco y negro y tal vez… su cabello no fuese el mismo, ni su color de piel, ni sus ojos. Había tomado todo muy enserio.

Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, tratando de recuperar el sentido común. ¿Qué ganaría con hablar con el guía? Sospechaba que su subconsciente le había jugado sucio. Sus más bajos instintos habían utilizado su confusión para labrar un plan muy elaborado. Ahora ese hombre tendría su número telefónico y la manera de localizarlo. Tal vez malentendiera su inesperado interés y pensara que quería algo íntimo con él… aunque no estaría tan equivocado que digamos.

Consultó su reloj de pulsera y no pudo esperar más. Recorrió las calles que le faltaban para llegar a su destino y entró a la tienda. Preguntó por las fotografías y se las dieron inmediatamente. Ya no veía la hora de llegar al hotel y recostarse un rato, así que guardó el sobre de revelado y los negativos en la pequeña mochila que llevaba.

Su hermano, como siempre, lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Ikki! Disculpa, no te pude alcanzar. ¿Tú crees que me acabo de despertar? Nunca me había pasado algo así, no acostumbro dormir tanto. –al no notar respuesta ni reacción alguna, Shun miró detenidamente a su hermano.

El rostro siempre sereno y confiable, estaba diferente. Sus ojos azules estaban muy fatigados y había ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Empezó a preocuparlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ikki notó algo tarde, que él mismo se estaba delatando. Le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas a Shun y dijo muy animadamente.

-¡Claro que me encuentro bien! He recorrido varias zonas de la ciudad y estoy algo cansado, sólo eso. Pero te puedo asegurar que Nueva Orleáns es hermosa. Ahora que recuerdo traje las fotografías que tomamos en estos días. Las veré para distraerme un rato.

Shun sonrió, mirando cómo su hermano sacaba las fotos del sobre y cómo sus hombros caían en señal de relajación. Ikki siempre se tranquilizaba al ver su propio trabajo. Las observaba y entraba en ellas, perdiéndose.

Pero esta vez sería diferente.

Después de ver con expresiones divertidas las fotos no tan precisas de Shun, Ikki se quedó de piedra. Shun lo supo inmediatamente y frunció el ceño. Su hermano había palidecido y pasaba muy rápidamente las últimas fotografías. Reconoció la respiración que hacía Ikki para tranquilizarse y vio extrañado que le temblaban las manos cuando las guardó en el sobre. Pero no se las dio a Shun.

Las metió en la mochila, que alejó de sí inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer algo? De seguro tienes hambre.

El tono de voz de Ikki no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Le dio mala espina.

-Ikki, déjame ver las fotografías.

El peliazul dudó un segundo y tomó de nuevo la mochila. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en abrirla, más de lo necesario.

-Shun, ¿por qué no las miras después? Te llevaré a un restaurante que descubrí no muy lejos de aquí…

-Ikki, dame la mochila.

El peliazul no hizo caso y sacó el sobre, con la decisión de que no se lo daría. No permitiría que las viera, y Shun estaba seguro de eso.

PUES NO, su hermano debía de aprender a confiar en él. Con un rápido movimiento, el menor se hizo del paquete y sacó el material fotográfico ante la mirada de suma preocupación de Ikki.

No había nada de malo en ellas, al menos las primeras, que eran los paisajes y las zonas más importantes que habían logrado captar el día del tour. Museos, gente paseando. Pero las últimas… eran extremadamente inquietantes: mostraban a Ikki y a Shun dormidos en sus camas. Había fotos de su hermano dormido, y pudo reconocer que se trataban de la noche anterior. ¿Pero quién rayos los había fotografiado? No había nadie en la habitación que él recordara.

El intruso se había enfocado especialmente en Ikki, y Shun ya entendía del por qué de su reacción. Pudo haber pasado por un intento de robo o algo parecido… pero sólo antes de la última fotografía.

La casi irreal imagen, mostraba las camas de ambos y el pequeño espejo que había entre ambas, adherido a la pared.

En el espejo se podía apreciar el flash, pero lo que había al lado de ese resplandor, estremeció a Shun de pies a la cabeza e hizo que reprimiera un grito de terror:  
en el centro de la habitación, frente a ellos, se podía apreciar a un personaje envuelto en luz, difuminado. Era un hombre de cabellos negros y largos, con el rostro pálido y espectral. Sus ojos azules miraban hacia la cama de Ikki, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de unos segundos, los cuales utilizó para serenarse, Shun pudo moverse. Con las manos temblorosas guardó las fotografías y miró a Ikki, quien tenía la mirada perdida y el semblante serio.

-Esto… no puede ser... debe de haber una explicación. –dijo el peliazul, en nivel de sonido casi inaudible. Shun sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y alzó la vista hacia arriba, buscando una explicación en su confundida cabeza. La única que le llegó al momento fue terrorífica, casi una pesadilla que nadie quiere vivir.

-Lo sabía, este lugar está embrujado. ¡Te lo dije! Son fantasmas y de seguro quieren algo de nosotros.

Ikki seguía sin mirarlo, pero Shun lo vio apretar la mandíbula y ponerse en pie, decidido.

-No. No metas en esto a esas estúpidas historias. Lo que haré es hablar con el encargado del hotel. No permitiré que entren a la habitación y nos tomen fotografías para causar publicidad… Esto es absurdo.

Ambos hermanos pidieron hablar con el gerente en la recepción y Seiya Kido en persona, escuchó pacientemente los fuertes comentarios de Ikki. Shun tuvo que intervenir varias veces para que el peliazul no destrozara verbalmente al pobre hombre. Éste les aseguró que nada tenía que ver con el incidente y pidió ver las fotografías que lo dejaron casi en shock. Turbado, consintió subir con ellos a la habitación y ver por sí mismo las posibilidades de que algún loco pudiera haber subido de noche y jugarles esa pesada broma.

Seiya no pudo explicar nada, pero prometió poner vigilancia debajo del balcón para que eso no volviera a ocurrir. Como disculpa les regaló un día gratis en el hotel, junto con almuerzo, comida y cena. A Ikki no le hizo gracia tener que quedarse ahí, pero al ver a Shun demasiado aterrorizado, no pudo más que aportar comentarios para que el gerente convenciera a su hermano de que había sido un ser humano, y no un ser fantástico, quien había entrado mientras dormían.

Ese día decidieron no salir y pidieron servicio a la habitación. Estaban inusualmente callados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Vieron películas toda la tarde, sin poder conciliar tranquilidad alguna. Casi a las 11 de la noche, Shun cayó dormido e Ikki se preguntaba si podría ser capaz de descansar por lo menos unas cuantas horas. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de atrapar a Morfeo sin resultado alguno. Se levantó y dio vueltas y más vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado y a punto estuvo de darse de golpes contra la pared.

Ya no podía más, un sentimiento desconocido lo estaba casi matando.

Ikki se acostó de nuevo en la cama y esperó, moviendo su pie derecho cada vez más ansioso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sentía como sí… como si estuviera esperando algo.

Se sentó, sin poderse estar quieto por más de un minuto. Tenía que aguardar hasta que…

Un sonido lo paralizó, helando su espina dorsal. Su corazón casi estalla en su pecho y sus latidos eran desesperados: el teléfono sonaba.

¿Quién podría ser a esta hora de la noche? Ikki tragó saliva y lentamente, como en cámara lenta, vio como su brazo se movía hacia el aparato, levantando la bocina y acercándola así.

-¿Hola? –dijo el moreno con voz temblorosa.

El pecho de Ikki subía y bajaba, haciendo sonidos rítmicos. En su cuello, una venita delataba que su corazón estaba a mil… pero él esperó, pareciéndole una eternidad, a que el personaje contestara a su pregunta. Cuando lo hizo, Ikki sintió que sus hombros caían y que una oleada de sangre, bombeada como si fuera una fuerte marea, lo empapaba entero, estremeciéndolo.

-Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.

Esa voz era para morirse.

Suave, firme… completamente sensual. La boca de Ikki creó una dosis extra de saliva, casi como si observara un exquisito platillo. La voz no volvió a hablar y después de unos momentos, el peliazul salió de su letargo y comprendió que tenía que responder.

-Sss.. sí. Eso es cierto.

Se escuchó un sonoro suspiro, de dulce impaciencia.

-No quiero hablar contigo por teléfono. Hay cosas que debes de saber, pero no así.

-Yo… no entiendo nada, tengo tantas dudas… -dijo Ikki, con voz que había perdido toda pizca de reserva. Su cuerpo ya no respondía y temblaba compulsivamente. Necesitaba el calor de alguien, de la persona que estaba tras la línea telefónica. Era la falta de su tacto lo que lo tenía así… no podía más, estaba llegando al límite.

Notando esto, la voz susurró delicadamente, arrullándolo con sonidos llenos de dulces matices. Así, poco a poco, la respiración del peliazul fue tornándose más lenta y pausada.

-Pronto sabrás todo. Por eso necesito verte.

Ikki titubeó un momento antes de contestar.

-De acuerdo. Pero antes debo saber una cosa. ¿Quién eres?

-Yo… te lo diré todo cuando estés listo. Quiero que confíes en mí.

-Está bien. Creo que será lo más conveniente. ¿En dónde nos veremos mañana?

-No. –Hubo una pausa en la cual el hombre volvió a suspirar más fuerte.- Necesito verte esta noche.

Ikki se sobresaltó y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Esta noche has dicho? Yo…

-Por favor… –suplicó la voz. Ikki aspiró profundamente, pero aun así su corazón no pudo negarse ante aquella petición.

-De acuerdo. ¿En dónde nos veremos?

-Pasaré por ti dentro de media hora. Por favor, he esperado esto por mucho tiempo.

Ikki parpadeó y alejó su sentido común. Iba a verse con un completo extraño. Eso era peligroso y más a esas horas de la noche. Pero, en vez de negarse rotundamente, se encontró diciendo palabras que nunca imaginó salir de su boca.

-Te esperaré. Yo también necesito quiero verte.


	4. Imposible

POR SIEMPRE

**Advertencia**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aquí se mencionen NO son míos, son de Masami Kurumada, un gran hombre. Tampoco la trama del fanfic, que es una historia que leí hace mucho y que adapté un poco para poder utilizarla mejor. Es de su correspondiente autora.

También es seguro que esta historia contenga escenas explícitas yaoi (relación entre hombres) y algo de violencia y tragedia. Sugiero su lectura a mayores de 16 años o a personas con amplio criterio y amantes del yaoi, en especial a esta pareja: Hyoga x Ikki.

_Pido de antemano disculpas por las faltas ortográficas o gramaticales que inconcientemente logre cometer o pasar desapercibidas, ya que este fic no tendrá lector de pruebas. Se lo dedico a las grandiosas gentes que prefieren el Ikki uke (ya saben quienes XD). Un abrazo a todos y espero que les guste. Gracias_

_Ah, lo olvidaba. Disculpen la demora de este capítulo. _

Namarië!

:-/………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 4.- Imposible.

Veinticinco minutos después de la llamada del hombre, Ikki aun no lograba desentrañar el por qué había aceptado la extraña invitación a deshoras. Ni bien había colgado el teléfono, su sentido común volvió con un golpe retumbante en su cabeza. Estaba siendo muy descuidado, y claramente aun no entendía el por qué de sus reacciones con ese rubio de bellos ojos azules.

-Hyoga… -susurró viendo hacia la nada. El nombre le resultaba dolorosamente familiar, causándole una oleada de calor a lo largo de su espalda. Él ya había escuchado ese nombre, ya lo había pronunciado antes.

"No seas estúpido. Eso es imposible. Y si acaso ya lo habías oído fue por ese libro de historias que compraste en la mañana", se contestó la parte lógica de sí mismo, con un dejo de impaciencia. "Y si aceptaste la invitación fue por que ese hombre te atrae, sólo le hiciste caso a tu libido."

Ese pensamiento era el que más o menos convencía a Ikki de que no estaba del todo enloquecido. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que sació por última vez sus bajos instintos y eso señalaba que todo lo demás era simple y puramente deseo.

Pero aun así, los sucesos del día anterior y de ese mismo día eran altamente irreales. Desde su llegada a Nueva Orleáns podía intuir que le esperaban unas vacaciones movidas, pero esta situación no entraba en sus cálculos.

Una brisa fría, proveniente del balcón abierto, le despertó de su ligera ensoñación. Miró el antiguo reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora. Tragó saliva y con un rápido vistazo al espejo, se cercioró de que estaba presentable. No se dio el lujo de arreglarse, era… innecesario. Además no quería que el otro hombre captara una intención errónea, así que vestido con simpleza, salió al balcón a esperar su visita.

Inmediatamente, unos ruidos en lo alto de la calle hicieron que Ikki pusiera su completa atención en el panorama. Eran cascos de caballo.

Sorprendido, vislumbró un elegante carruaje negro, dirigido por un hombre con sombrero que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro con la larga capa de cuello alto. Los caballos se detuvieron frente al hotel, exhalando vaho por las poderosas fosas nasales. Ikki cerró los ojos, ignorando el sentimiento de júbilo que embargaba a su aprehensivo corazón.

Apagó las luces de la habitación, dándole un pequeño beso a la peliverde cabeza que sobresalía debajo de las mantas, rogando con fervor que no se despertara antes de que él regresara. No creía tardar mucho pues sólo iban a hablar, o eso se imaginó mientras bajaba el ascensor y salía a la calle.

Se acercó inseguro al carruaje, mirando de reojo hacia el conductor, dudando en si debía entrar por si solo o esperar a que el hombre bajara y lo incitase a pasar. Pero no fue necesario. Unos pequeños escalones metálicos cayeron súbitamente, abriéndose después la puerta, invitándole silenciosamente a que subiera.

Ikki tomó aire y con su corazón latiendo estrepitosamente en su pecho, entró y miró al hombre sentado en una esquina del cálido interior, que lo observaba intensamente. La pequeña puerta de madera se cerró tras de sí y por unos segundos no pudo moverse ni un centímetro, hipnotizado por los brillantes zafiros del hombre en quien había pensado la mayor parte de su tiempo desde la llegada a esa misteriosa ciudad.

Sus manos enguantadas, que reposaban tranquilas a ambos lados de sus piernas, se cerraron anhelantemente, tratando de arañar el suave terciopelo rojo que cubría los asientos. Ikki lo notó y la emoción hizo que un suave rubor cubriera sus mejillas, agilizando aun más si se podía a su loco corazón. Tanto así, que el moreno temía que esos latidos se pudiesen escuchar a través del singular silencio que se había formado.

-Siéntate. –invitó el rubio, a la vez que el carruaje emprendía su marcha.

El peliazul asintió y dudando por un instante, eligió el lugar delante de él, para así hablar más cómodamente, guardando la distancia necesaria.

-¡Espera! –protestó el hombre.- Siéntate a mi lado.

La petición iba a hacer rechazada por Ikki, pero algo en los ojos del pálido individuo, hizo que cerrara la boca, aceptando lentamente. Esa mirada… era tan profunda que creyó ser atravesado por ella lado a lado. El rostro era joven, pero había un extraño halo de larga experiencia en esas facciones, tranquilas ahora que había aceptado su ofrecimiento. Los ojos tristes, que por ese segundo estaban cerrados, volvieron a brillar en cuanto se dirigieron de nuevo hacia Ikki. Una gran melancolía se desprendía de ellos, como si hubieran vivido muchos años de agonía y sufrimiento. Pero ahora una pequeña llama brillaba en ellos, determinante. Un destello fugaz que desapareció casi inmediatamente, para volver a mostrar el abatido mar azul que eran sus ojos.

-¿Puedo…? –la pregunta se perdió en su garganta y aspiró aire para tomar valor nuevamente.- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

El moreno parpadeó sorprendido y abrió la boca para negarse rotundamente, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el rubio se acercó hacia él, dirigiendo una mano a sus labios que momentos antes estaban dispuestos a rebatir la petición. Dudó un poco ante el gesto pero no pudo evitar sentir, a pesar de la tela de los guantes blancos y del nulo contacto, la piel que desprendía una inmensa calidez.

-Por favor… te prometo que no haré nada más, te lo juro por lo más sagrado. Pero creo que si no te toco ahora, moriré.

Ikki no pudo negarse, no tuvo corazón. Además su cuerpo pedía a gritos tocar a ese hombre, dejarse rodear por esos brazos fuertes y perderse en ellos. No sentía que su cercanía fuera peligrosa, en cambio, su imponente presencia sólo lo hacía derretirse, seguro de que él nunca le haría daño.

Asintió, mirándole a los ojos. El rubio sólo pudo aproximarse aun más, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del peliazul, en un abrazo pudoroso.

Pero Ikki fue más allá.

No supo el porqué ni el qué lo había hecho actuar, pero se vio a sí mismo ponerse en pie, sentándose sobre las piernas del extraño y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello pálido, recargando su cabeza en el pecho amplio y agitado.

El moreno sintió al hombre temblar cuando éste respondió al acto y completó el abrazo, rodeando su cintura rápidamente y apretándolo contra sí con todas sus fuerzas, como si la vida se le fuese en ello, como si Ikki se pudiera esfumar al no hacerlo de esa manera. Soltó un audible suspiro y se dedicó enteramente a acariciar su rostro contra los suaves cabellos azulados, aspirando asimismo el aroma de estos.

-Hyoga… -dijo Ikki, hablando por vez primera, haciendo temblar de nuevo al hombre con tan simple palabra. No sabía cómo había surgido ese sentimiento que lo unía a ese individuo que acababa de conocer, pero el lazo era tan fuerte, que sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que era ahí en dónde debía estar, abrazado a él, oyendo el salvaje latir de su corazón a través de la elegante camisa blanca y disfrutando las caricias dulces que le eran obsequiadas.

-Hemos llegado. –susurró el rubio, besando la morena cabeza y alejando de mala gana el hermoso cuerpo de sí. Le alzó la barbilla y observó los ojos azul marino de Ikki, que pudo distinguir un destello de preocupación.- No sé qué tanto sabes y por ello, necesito explicártelo desde el principio. Por favor, por lo que más quieras, confía en mí. Después de esto te llevaré de vuelta al hotel, pero te pido que pongas atención a cada palabra de lo que te voy a decir, ya que es difícil… tanto para ti, como para mí.

Ikki lo miró confundido, pero asintió de nuevo. Se puso en pie deshaciendo finalmente el abrazo, siendo el primero en salir al frío exterior y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el carruaje se había detenido en un lugar el cual había visitado con su hermano no hacía mucho. Volvió su vista hacia Hyoga como pidiendo una explicación, pero el aludido sólo se limitó a mirarlo gravemente, sin articular palabra.

La luz del lugar era poca, ya que sólo las farolas de la entrada estaban encendidas. Lo único que iluminaba las pequeñas y bajas construcciones que se extendían a ambos lados del camino principal, era la luna. La amplia reja estaba abierta de par en par, esperándolos, dejando entrever innumerables cruces.

Estaban en el cementerio.

-¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó el moreno, mirando receloso hacia la solitaria calle. Si pedía auxilio, nadie respondería al llamado. Pero sintió que su mano era tomada y encaró a Hyoga, que lo contemplaba seriamente. El rubio llevó la mano morena a su boca, y besó el dorso, mirándolo en todo momento. Ikki sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y se sonrojó.

-Confía en mí. –repitió el hombre. El peliazul no pudo más que suspirar y apretar su mano contra la enguantada, que no lo había soltado.

-De acuerdo.

Caminaron por un buen trecho, y para felicidad del moreno, notó que estaba equivocado al pensar que no había luces. Más seguro que antes, se mantuvo a la par de Hyoga, que lo guiaba sin titubear por las interminables callecitas que conformaban el cementerio Lafayette. Iban sin hablar, pero al doblar una esquina, el rubio se detuvo y lo hizo girarse para verlo a los ojos.

-El hotel donde te hospedas tiene una gran historia. –comenzó Hyoga, buscando entendimiento con la mirada y retomando la caminata.- Sabrás que en determinado momento fue un burdel, hasta que un incendio arrasó con la vida de muchos hombres y mujeres.

-Lo sé, aparte de lo que nos contaste en el recorrido, me informé un poco más gracias a un libro que compré hace poco. –Hyoga sonrió tristemente, asintiendo.

-Era un regalo, no tenías que dejar dinero por él. –contestó vacilante. Ikki frunció el entrecejo, aturdido, recordando la extraña forma en que dio con el libro en la tienda.- ¡No digas nada! Lo importante fue que ahora lo tienes, justo como yo quería.

Se detuvieron de nuevo, y la mano enguantada apretó fuertemente la otra desnuda. Era como si a Hyoga le costara trabajo seguir hablando.

-Sabrás el relato del pintor, ¿no es cierto? Pues… se enamoró de un hombre que trabajaba en el prostíbulo. En ese entonces, no eran bien vistas las relaciones de este tipo, pero en esos lugares hay de todo, pues su trabajo es satisfacer a los que llegan ahí. El pintor conoció en esas paredes a su musa, a alguien que le robó el corazón desde la primera vez en que lo vio y decidió plasmarlo en el lienzo. –El rubio comenzó a caminar de nuevo, ante la cara de total atención del moreno.- Al principio fue como una obsesión para el joven artista, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado perdidamente. En cambio, el hombre llamado Phoenix Kido, sólo pensaba en eso como una de tantas fijaciones que lograba crear en las personas. Pero al final se dio cuenta que no era así.

'Vivieron felices por poco tiempo, y el pintor estaba en su pleno apogeo, firmando sus cuadros con el seudónimo de "Cygnus", logrando un aire de misterio. Puedo decir que su arte aun es venerada por algunos en la actualidad.'

'Pero no todo salió como lo habían planeado, ya que el amor en sí solo, no fue suficiente para convencer a todos los demás, y más aun tratándose de Camus de la Mer. –Hyoga apretó su mano libre e Ikki pudo ver que sus ojos desplegaban un gran odio.- Él era el padre del artista y muy poderoso en ámbito social. Temiendo por su reputación, creó diversos problemas, orillando a los jóvenes a tomar una solución drástica: huir y dejar todo atrás.'

En ese momento, a Ikki le vinieron imágenes que no eran suyas, repletas de lágrimas y confusión. Sintió la desesperación en su propia carne y asustado, sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando así los recuerdos.

-Aun así el destino se opuso, y la misma noche en la que habían planeado fugarse, el burdel se incendió con todos dentro. El pintor llegó cuando las llamas arrasaban el segundo piso, y escuchando el grito de su amado entró al edificio para salvarlo. Pero no llegó a tiempo… y lo rescataron con el cuerpo del modelo entre sus brazos y con las manos quemadas, llorando como nunca.

'Entonces llegó Pandora, una mujer muy poderosa en las antiguas artes y al ver el destino de sus protegidos, lanzó una maldición, que a la vez fue bendición… El pintor no podría morir hasta no encontrar de nuevo en este mundo a su amor perdido.'

El rubio terminó su historia, apretando sus puños fuertemente y deteniéndose frente a un par de tumbas, que según la memoria de Ikki, ya las había visto en el paseo con Shun. Las observó más detenidamente y entreabrió la boca, sobrecogido al leer los nombres de los restos que descansaban allí:

"_**Phoenix Kido**__, musa e ilusión_; _**Hyoga de la Mer**__, amante herido, que esperará por siempre_."

-¿Ellos son…? –preguntó el peliazul, arrodillándose para acariciar el mármol blanco con cariño.

-Sí y no. –Hyoga suspiró, atrayendo la mirada del moreno.- El cuerpo de Phoenix está ahí, pero la tumba del pintor está vacía.

-¿Qué? –Ikki se levantó confundido, con las cejas arqueadas y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, incrédulo ante lo que el otro sugería.- Sea lo que sea… las maldiciones no existen, debe de estar muerto. Hyoga debe de estar aquí, por que él se llamaba como tú, ¿verdad?

El hombre lo siguió observando, sin hacer ningún comentario. Sus ojos melancólicos daban la respuesta a gritos, algo que el moreno ya había presentido desde el inicio de la conversación, desde que había visto la fotografía en ese viejo libro…

-Me sigo llamando Hyoga, mi bello Fénix.


	5. La promesa

POR SIEMPRE

**Advertencia**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya que aquí se mencionen NO son míos, son de Masami Kurumada, un gran hombre. Tampoco la trama del fanfic, que es una historia que leí hace mucho y que adapté un poco para poder utilizarla mejor. Es de su correspondiente autora.

También es seguro que esta historia contenga escenas explícitas yaoi (relación entre hombres) y algo de violencia y tragedia. Sugiero su lectura a mayores de 16 años o a personas con amplio criterio y amantes del yaoi, en especial a esta pareja: Hyoga x Ikki.

_Este es el último capítulo que he escrito. Ya tengo la mitad del siguiente, y ojalá lo termine pronto. Gracias por esperarme. Un beso._

**Capítulo 5.- La Promesa**

Ikki había escuchado lo que más temía. Las últimas palabras de Hyoga le confirmaban muchas cosas, le permitían descifrar las diferentes señales que había recibido desde el principio de toda esa locura.

Exacto, eso era. Una descabellada, paranoica y estúpida locura.

-Debes de estar bromeando… -casi rogó el moreno, mirando los azules ojos de su acompañante.- No puedes hablar en serio. ¡Es algo completamente imposible!

-Nada es imposible en esta vida. Yo soy la prueba de ello.

El peliazul mantuvo su mirada fija en aquel pálido individuo, esperando que su rostro reflejase una sonrisa, algo que le indicara que se tratara de una guasa para nada graciosa. Pero al ver que Hyoga le devolvía una mirada triste pero segura, él sólo pudo tragar saliva y negar con la cabeza desesperado, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo ante la preocupación del otro hombre, que inmediatamente se acercó tratando de envolverlo entre sus brazos.

Pero Ikki no se lo permitió, apartándolo de un manotazo y mirándolo desafiante.

-¡NO! ¡Me Niego A Aceptarlo!

El rubio le observó dolido ante su negativa, pero cerró los ojos armándose de paciencia y valor, sólo para volverlos a abrir, más decidido que antes.

-Sí. Yo soy Hyoga de la Mer, mejor conocido en ese tiempo como Hyoga "Cygnus". Y tú, hermoso Ikki –dijo el hombre mirando la casi aterrorizada cara del moreno con seguridad.- fuiste en tu otra vida mi amado Phoenix Kido, y has vuelto aquí siguiendo un camino que te fue predestinado mucho antes que nacieras. Por ello los espíritus que custodian el hotel me avisaron que habías llegado, mandándome fotografías de ti y de tu hermano. Como si no te hubiera reconocido nada más verte… -musitó algo enfadado el joven, apretando los puños.

Pero Ikki seguía en ese estado de desesperante incredulidad, mirando al rubio con los ojos vidriosos y con el corazón latiéndole pesadamente en el pecho. Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino y hasta ese momento sólo aceptaban una cruel conclusión.

Ese hombre debía de estar loco.

Lunático.

Seguramente había leído la historia del hotel y se había sugestionado, creyéndose toda esa fantasía de maldiciones y reencarnaciones. Pero no caería en eso. Todavía le quedaba algo de lógica en su cabeza y no iba a desperdiciarla. Empezaría por hacerlo entrar en razón, hacerlo entender que nada de eso podría ocurrir en el mundo. Era completa y absolutamente irreal.

-¡Eso es mentira! –gritó a todo pulmón y con el corazón acongojado al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Hyoga.

Le dolía en el alma no creerle… pero esa historia era tan inverosímil, tan tonta. Tomó aire para seguir insistiendo en que todo eso era un error, aguantando las casi irrefrenables ganas de arrojarse a los brazos del otro hombre y besarlo hasta que dejase de tener esa expresión de dolor infinito en sus expresivos ojos.

-¡Tú no puedes ser el Hyoga de ese tiempo! ¡Tendrías que haber esperado más de 100 años! –volvió a gritar Ikki con voz quebrada, mirando implorante al hombre que lo seguía observando en silencio.

-Ciento treinta años, siete meses, veinte días, veintitrés horas –el rubio consultó su reloj meditabundo.- cuarenta minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos para ser exactos.

Se hizo silencio entre ambos, con Ikki tratando de encontrar algo para rebatir los argumentos del otro. Algo… ¡Cualquier cosa!

-Eso no puede ser. ¿Has esperado tanto y en la misma ciudad? ¡Quisieras o no la gente hubiera comenzado a sospechar!

Hyoga inclinó la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Por eso tuve que irme por lapsos algo largos. Me iba y dejaba mi mansión y mis posesiones a cargo de alguien de confianza. Luego regresaba tiempo después con nombre diferente, haciendo creer a los curiosos que era un heredero de la misma familia.

Ikki se imaginaba a ese hombre mirando obsesivamente las pinturas de Phoenix Kido, que seguramente había heredado junto a la casa y mucho dinero. No conforme con el final, su mente había creado semejante historia, viéndose respaldada por su encuentro con Ikki, quien podría ser el hermano gemelo del amante del pintor.

Algo de los pensamientos del moreno pudieron haberse reflejado en su rostro, pues Hyoga volvió a hablar.

-No estoy loco, mi Fénix, y puedo probártelo. Pero antes de eso quiero que lo entiendas por ti mismo, ¿acaso no recibiste de forma extraña mi libro? ¿No tienes recuerdos que parecen no ser tuyos y que te duelen como si tu corazón estuviese herido y desangrándose? Y por último, ¿no sentiste algo en especial esta mañana cuando visitaste esta misma tumba? –Terminó de preguntar Hyoga, mirando penetrantemente el bello rostro de Ikki por lo que pareció una eternidad, para después bajar la mirada con lentitud hacia sus manos y susurrar abatido.- Tal vez aun no estabas listo.

Pero Ikki sí que lo estaba. Una afirmación que no estaba preparado para aceptar. Pero aun así, ante su férreo escepticismo, se había sobresaltado por la última pregunta. ¿Algo especial? El moreno se perdió ante sus memorias, no dándose cuenta de que Hyoga comenzaba a deshacerse de sus guantes. Recordó la visita al cementerio de esa mañana… A Shun le había llamado mucho la atención algo que se encontraba a lo lejos y se había salido del camino principal en donde se encontraban, adentrándose en las incontables callecitas. Él lo había seguido para tratar de que no se perdiera, pero ahora que lo pensaba…

Sí había ocurrido algo inusual. El mayor tuvo un mareo justo en esa tumba. Tuvo que sujetarse de la lápida de mármol para no caer como una roca. ¡Pero eso no significaba que tuviera razón! Era solo que… estaba agotado por pensar en esas extrañas fotografías. Tampoco había desayunado nada y por ello se había sentido tan fatigado. ¡Sólo era eso! Aunque, una desazón se había apoderado de su corazón.

Despertó sobresaltado de sus pensamientos al notar que Hyoga estaba hincado frente suyo, pero Ikki no tenía ni las fuerzas ni el deseo de separarse de él. A pesar de todo…

-Quiero que veas algo. –dijo el rubio, extendiendo lentamente sus brazos. De alguna manera, el peliazul sabía lo que iba a encontrar cuando sus ojos bajaran hacia las pálidas manos del joven. Pero aun así, lanzó un gritito de entre angustia y sorpresa ante la visión: Desde un poco más arriba de la muñeca hasta la punta de los dedos la piel estaba cubierta por una oscura cicatriz de quemadura, ya no tan espantosa como hace 100 años, pero lo suficientemente terrible para que Ikki se levantara apresuradamente y corriera lo más lejos que le permitían sus temblorosas piernas.

-¡Espera, mi Fénix! –exclamó Hyoga al ver los intentos del moreno por huir.

-¡NO SOY TU FÉNIX! ¡ME LLAMO IKKI! ¡IKKI! ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? –dijo el peliazul, desviando el brazo que intentaba detenerlo. Hyoga cerró los ojos arrepentido, paralizándose al momento. Ikki aprovechó esto, emprendiendo de nuevo su carrera hacia la salida del cementerio.

Cuando ya sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes, se detuvo ante los escalones de una tumba muy amplia y alta, en los cuales se sentó para poder normalizar su respiración y pensar con claridad. Todo eso era absurdo, pero aunque lo siguiera negando había algo que enlazaba absolutamente todo.

Desde su oculto deseo de ir a Nueva Orleáns, hasta las agradables sensaciones que Hyoga provocaba en él. ¡Ikki estaba seguro que todo lo que sentía por ese hombre era real! Su cuerpo no le podía mentir y mucho menos su corazón. Pero… aun no le podía creer, no podía. Era demasiado.

De repente, un cálido tacto lo envolvió calmando un poco el temblor de su cuerpo. Sabía que era él.

-Lo lamento, Ikki. No debí hacerlo, pero estaba desesperado. Comprendo que por ahora me consideres un loco malnacido. Lo siento tanto. Te llevaré al hotel, vamos.

Hizo el esfuerzo para levantar al moreno, pero éste se aferró a él y el rubio pudo percibir el miedo que le tenía. Si algo no permitiría a pesar de la situación, era eso. Levantó el mentón de Ikki, fijando su mirada cristalina en el joven.

-Jamás, escúchame bien, JAMÁS, te haré daño. Una vez casi di mi vida por ti y estaría dispuesto a darla de nuevo. Te amé en tu otra vida y puedes estar seguro que te sigo amando, seas Phoenix o seas Ikki. –Hyoga hizo una pausa para levantarlo al fin y antes de emprender la marcha, susurró dulcemente, maravillado por el descubrimiento.- Mi Ikki.

El moreno no escuchó esto último, tan concentrado estaba en el significado de las anteriores afirmaciones del rubio. Lo amaba. Hyoga lo amaba.

En su retorcida forma, con todas esas mentiras de por medio, pero a Ikki esas palabras lo habían llenado de alegría. Una insana felicidad, creía él.

Llegaron a la entrada principal del cementerio, donde los esperaba el mismo carruaje. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando a Ikki un poco nervioso. Pero Hyoga lo condujo sin detenerse hacia la pequeña puertecita de madera, donde se detuvo para cederle el paso al moreno.

-El carruaje te llevará sano y salvo, no te preocupes por eso.

Ikki lo miró extrañado.- ¿No vendrás?

-No. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Pero antes de dejarte marchar, quiero que me cumplas dos peticiones. -El moreno lo miró confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza ante la expresión de inmensa desolación del rubio.- Prométeme que no te irás de la ciudad sin despedirte de mí.

-Pero… -protestó Ikki, sabiendo que no podría decirle adiós tan fácilmente. Hyoga sólo colocó sus dedos, nuevamente enguantados, sobre la boca carnosa del peliazul, acabando con la negativa al acariciarlos suavemente. Ikki sintió que su corazón se había saltado un latido ante esta tierna acción, dando su brazo a torcer sin remedio alguno.

-De acuerdo. –aceptó tragando saliva al ver por vez primera una sonrisa en el rostro de Hyoga. Se quedó congelado al ver que el rubio rodeaba su cintura, comprendiendo después que estaba metiendo algo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Una tarjeta con mi número. Para que me llames cuando tomes al fin tu decisión. Sea cual sea. -El rubio dijo esto con voz amarga, pero se repuso rápidamente. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que las manos enguantadas aun seguían en la cintura del menor. Se miraban tan intensamente que se olvidaron de todo. Ikki fue el primero en recobrar el habla.

-¿Y cuál es tu última petición? –preguntó en un suspiro, sin dejar de observarle. Hyoga no respondió enseguida.

-Perdóname.

Extrañado, Ikki alzó una ceja.

–¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?

-Por esto. –dijo mientras atrapaba los dulces labios del moreno, atrayéndolo hacia si por la cintura. Los saboreaba con verdadera desesperación, no tardando en pedir permiso para que su lengua entrara en la deliciosa cavidad. E Ikki se lo concedió.

El peliazul sabía que debía apartarse de él enfadado, gritándole por su atrevimiento, golpeándole por que no debía tocarlo de esa manera, reprochándole el que hubiera roto su promesa de no hacerle nada, que no se lo perdonaría.

Pero no lo hizo.

¿Cómo era posible que su corazón latiera tan fuertemente, haciendo vibrar a todo él, pidiendo a gritos fundirse con el otro cuerpo que lo apretaba con tal intensidad que podía sentir su calor como el suyo propio? ¿Por qué respondía a ese beso tan fogosamente y por qué enredaba sus dedos en el suave cabello dorado, uniendo más sus bocas en ese húmedo y ansiado contacto? No entendía por qué sentía que su lugar estaba entre esos fuertes brazos, ni el por qué quería ser el único con el privilegio de ser objeto de sus atenciones y sentimientos.

Mientras más pegado a él se encontrara, mientras más fricción hacían sus lenguas y sus labios, Ikki no podía comprender el significado de la vorágine de sensaciones que en ese momento era su propio cuerpo. El aliento le faltaba, pero aun así ambos se mostraban reacios a romper el contacto. No se separaría nunca más de él, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última ocasión en la que se habían permitido un beso…

Una lágrima solitaria bajaba por la morena mejilla de Ikki, siendo sentida por Hyoga quien, con todo el dolor de su alma mutilada, se separó de su amado con preocupación.

-¿Ikki?

Con un sollozo, el moreno se dio la vuelta bruscamente, entrando al carruaje y dejando a Hyoga con los brazos vacíos.

Mientras que dentro del cálido interior, Ikki sólo podía apretar sus puños lo más fuerte que podía para hacerse daño en su carne y así olvidar el dolor que tenía en el pecho por dejar a ese hombre de nuevo solo. No tardaron ni diez minutos en llegar al hotel, tiempo insuficiente para que el moreno recobrara la compostura. Pero el salir al frescor de la noche, le ayudó a pensar con mayor claridad.

Entró al hotel rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras bien iluminadas y llegando a su habitación. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, acompañando al reloj de pared que comenzó su aviso de medianoche.

¿Era tan temprano aun? Ikki se había tardado menos de lo previsto. Lo suficiente, claro, para que Shun no armara tremendo alboroto por haberlo dejado solo. Pero su alivio se esfumó al encontrar la cama de Shun vacía.

Que extraño, su hermano hubiera encendido las luces para esperarlo. Incluso si fuera solamente para ir al baño. Comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada por toda la habitación, con algo de trabajo pues sus pupilas aun no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Pero eso no le impidió percatarse de las puertas abiertas del balcón.

Se acercó un poco más, soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo al encontrarse con una conocida y esbelta silueta que estaba de espaldas a él, mirando hacia la calle.

-¿Shun?

El aludido giró su cabeza.

Cual fuera la sorpresa de Ikki al ver que las brillantes esmeraldas que Shun tenía por ojos, se habían convertido en veladas gemas azules llenas de ira.

Esa persona no era su hermano.


End file.
